The Truth Will Come To Her
by Ietroitghetto66
Summary: sorry if istole someones diclaimer i found it somewhere anyway Rika/Takato fic my first please R+R


Roses are red  
  
Violets are blue  
  
I don't own digimon  
  
So please don't sue  
  
1.1 Ch.1 The Truth  
  
  
  
''Ugh I can't stop thinking about that goggle head but if I hate him why do I keep thinking about him is it because I like him no I can not like weaklings who think digimon are just mere play things.'' Rika thought as she walked to her house.  
  
Meanwhile at the shack in the park  
  
"Henry what would you do if you liked a girl but she was stubborn and sort of a jerk" Takato said. "Well with the traits you just gave I'd say your talking about Rika" Henry said as he sipped his coke. " Well what if I said I do like Rika" Takato sort of mumbled. Henry spattered his coke everywhere then almost died laughing. Then in a said still laughing a bit "you like Rika Takato that's too rich. "Hey It's not funny I know deep down she's a softie and I'm determined to find it".  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Rika continues her thoughts as she walks by the park  
  
  
  
"Humph there are those goggle heads I should destroy them now but part of me says don't I'm just confused I have t think.''  
  
Back at the shack  
  
"Takatomon why you like girl tamer do you not like me anymore'' ''no it's just that I like other people too like my mom my dad my friends and er um Rika" he said softly Henry broke out laughing again. " Hey man it's close to dinner time we better get home come on Terriermon" "okay Henry let's roll" said Terriermon. "Okay Guilmon be good" " okay Takatomon" its just Takato okay Guilmon "alright Takatomon" "we'll work on it tomorrow".  
  
At Rikas house  
  
"I just don't understand" "understand what Rika"? Renamon asked."Nothing I just need to be alone". "Of  
  
course." "Hmmm 9:30 best that I get to bed" Rika said and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Rikas dream  
  
"Huh where am I"? "Your in the Digital world" said a mysterious voice. "The Digital World?" Rika said in a shaky tone. "Yes I have brought you here to show you what Digimon really are there not just data or things to battle with there are real they have feelings they have dreams and they have a heart but you Rika Nonaka have treated your Digimon as if it were a fighting tool". Then Rika realized what was happening they were being teleported to another place. Then the man spoke again "look over there those are the original digidestin they treated there digimon like they were real people". "I see" Rika said her voice still shaky. Then they were in the middle of a battle between MagnaAngemon and Piedmon "Trump sword" Piedmon called out " Gate Of Destiny " MagnaAngemon cried. The gate destroyed the swords Piedmon used it again and again one of the swords hit the ground beneath her feet and it discinagrated she started to fall and found herself calling Takatos name she saw him peer over the side of the pit and started to say Rika over and over. "RIKA WAKE UP" it was Renamon "Rika there's a Digimon on the loose". "Huh wait oh yeah it's a what no way it's a mega, Black WarGreymon!  
  
At Digimon tracer place  
  
"We got a wild one"  
  
"Release the system"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
2 "They don't know when to quit"  
  
"I- I don't know how to say this sir but the digimon has totally destroyed the system, we can't even find the system anymore."  
  
"WHAT"!  
  
  
  
At bio-emerging location  
  
  
  
"Almost there, hope to see goggle head –where did that come from?" Rika thought.  
  
"I can't be thinking about my fantasy boyfriend –argh that's not right I have to concentrate on making a battle plan hmm maybe I do like him." Rika thought to herself.  
  
  
  
Henry and Takato running  
  
"I-I think huh- huh should have been there by now" Takato said wheezing.  
  
"M-m-e too" Henry said panting like a dog.  
  
"Wait I see it it's right up there" Takato said suddenly.  
  
  
  
Rika and Renamon  
  
"I think I see your boyfriend up their Rika," said Renamon.  
  
"WHAT WHERE DID YOU GET THAT IDEA"???!!!! Screamed Rika.  
  
"Well" Renamon said coolly "you talk in your sleep".  
  
"If you tell a soul I will-  
  
"don't worry I won't tell anyone" Renamon said.  
  
"Good".  
  
Takato and co.  
  
"Did you hear something Henry"? asked Takato.  
  
"Yeah it sounded like screaming, should we check it out"? said Henry.  
  
"Nah"said Takato.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bio-emerging location  
  
"All right we're there, is that Rika?" said Henry?  
  
"WHERE"!!!!!!! Screamed Takato.  
  
"Oh so you got a thing for her majorly, and note the melodious sound of my voice" said Henry.  
  
"I do not" said a fuming Takato.  
  
"I think you missed the melodious sound of my voice". Said Henry.  
  
"Hey you two we got a digimon to fight," said Rika.  
  
"Let's go," said Terriermon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Blackwargreyon's thoughts  
  
"I must destroy everything that must my purpose to destroy everything, but if I do I will have no purpose again and if I destroy everything who will I ask my questions about life, err I don't need friends I don't." At that moment he let out such a roar that, it could have burst your eardrums.  
  
"What was that about", asked Henry  
  
"There's never a dull day around here", Rika thought.  
  
"Man she's pretty Takato thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
Will the gang destroy Black Wargraymon? or will he destroy them first? find out in the next chapter ULTIMA TERRA DESTROYER! 


End file.
